


Together

by SparkCatcher



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkCatcher/pseuds/SparkCatcher
Summary: How I like to believe Chloe would have reacted to hearing about Lucifer's kidnapping.OrThe one where Chloe and Lucifer share a moment in the hospital after he is found.





	Together

As she drove, speeding slightly to try and go as fast as she could, Chloe contemplated the events of the past week with no small measure of guilt. A week ago, Lucifer had disappeared, after leaving her a heartfelt message on her phone telling her he was ready to confess and tell her the truth of his past. 

She remembers sorrowfully how, after waiting for hours for the nightclub owner to come over, she had decided to wait until the morning to go over to Lux herself and confront Lucifer on his cryptic message herself, determined to get answers. 

After a restless night during which she couldn’t stop thinking about how nervous and scared he had sounded on the phone, and wondering what secret Lucifer could possibly be holding that had made him so worried, she had gotten dressed, dropped Trixie off at school and drove directly to the nightclub. Upon arriving at Lux and finding out from Maze that Lucifer had never even returned from the hospital the night before, she instantly called all those she thought might have any inkling as to where he could be. 

First Ella, then Linda, Amenadiel and even Dan. Nobody had heard from him. She thought back guiltily on how she had instantly jumped to the conclusion that Lucifer had decided to do another runner. Feeling betrayed by Lucifer’s inconsiderate actions, Chloe had simply gone to work, putting all thoughts of Lucifer out of her mind. This had continued for days.

So when the new lieutenant had called her into his office earlier today with a serious look on his face, she hadn’t expected to hear that Lucifer had been found by a traveler in the middle of the desert, and was now in hospital suffering from severe sunstroke, hyperthermia and dehydration. 

Chloe remembered how she had felt weak at the knees. How could she have been such a bad partner- no, friend, to Lucifer. Without a doubt she knew in that moment that had their positions been reversed, he would have done everything he possibly could to find her. Although she knew logically that Lucifer leaving the city for a few weeks was not particularly out of character, she could help but wish she had filed a missing person’s report. If she had, perhaps Lucifer might have been found sooner. 

Instead, she had sat for days ignoring his disappearance. Thinking back at it raised a huge lump in her throat. 

The lieutenant told her that from what they could gleam from his delirious ramblings when the local police had found him, Lucifer had been claiming that he had been kidnapped. They had checked all the hospitals security cameras, and had found a shot in the car park which accurately matched his words. A masked assailant had knocked Lucifer out from behind with a single blow to the head. They had then dragged Lucifer from under his arms across the gravel and out of the shot. 

Chloe’s hands clenched harder on the wheel as she thought about how hard a strong man like Lucifer must have been hit for it to have knocked him out so easily. Who would have hurt her friend in such a way and what did they wanted from him? Out of all people, she knew that Lucifer could certainty be a handful, however she couldn’t help but feel fond of the man who had shown her that underneath his (countless) innuendos and dare-devil attitude, he truly cared about helping others and bringing the guilty to justice. 

She could see the hospital in the distance and pressed down harder on the gas, narrowly missing a red light. Although she knew she should be driving more safely, all she could currently think of was getting to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Eventually reaching the car park, she found a space, made sure her badge was firmly strapped onto her belt and got out of the car. She swiftly made her way to the reception and walked up the front desk.  
“Hello? I’m here to see Lucifer Morningstar?”  
The receptionist typed into the computer sitting in front of her, then looked back up a few seconds later. “Yes, he’s in Medical 5, just down the corridor and left, through in ward 6".  
“Thank you.” Chloe replied over her shoulder, already walking in the direction she had pointed.

When she arrived, she could hear Lucifer’s voice faintly, and quickly followed it. She saw him, and almost laughed in relief at seeing her partner acting out as usual. Despite the many tubes running out from underneath his hospital gown, he was standing and staring at the nurse.

She watched in amusement from behind as he spoke alluringly to her. “Darling, come on, you can discharge me. I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I’m almost certain that I will be as good as new by this time tomorrow.” A smile stretched across his face as he spoke. 

Seemingly flustered by has charm, the nurse spoke. “Yes... Well... Mr. Morningstar… I must insist that you lie back down. You-You need rest and medical attention.”

‘Well, sweetheart, please feel free to come with me and we can spend as long as you like getting to know each other. You can give me all the medical attention I need.” He smirked lustfully at her.

Deciding to save the young woman who looked like she was about to give in, Chloe spoke up. “Lucifer?” 

Upon hearing her voice, fast enough to get whiplash, Lucifer turned on the spot. He blinked. 

“Detective!” She could hear the relief in his voice as he spoke.

For a moment, she couldn’t reply. From her view behind, she had not initially been able to see his face. He looked terrible. A red, painful sunburn covered most of the skin that could be seen poking out from under the hospital gown. His hair had no sign of the normally well-styled do. It now featured rich, thick curls, however they were badly matted and she could see the sand clinging on them as his head spun round. Painful cuts and bruises adorned both of his arms. Faint finger marks across his neck peeked out from under the gown. She swallowed down the anger threatening to overcome her as she imagined what had put them there.

He turned back to the nurse, his face morphing into his typical charming “mojo” smile, as Chloe liked to call it. “Darling, this is Detective Decker, she will be taking me to recuperate at her home. That should be acceptable, no?”

As she heard his clear, smooth voice filling the ward once more, all the pent up emotions that she had been holding back since finding out Lucifer had been found came tumbling out. Chloe could no longer hold back her overwhelming relief at seeing her partner alive and well, and tears began to fall, slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

“D-Detective! What’s wrong?” Lucifer’s worried voice broke through her gaze. 

“Lucifer I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. Walking closer towards where he was sitting on the side of the bed, her hands raised to her face, scrubbing harshly at the tears. “I should have looked harder for you. I should have tried harder to find you.”  
“No, Detective you could never have known what happened.”  
“But... But I should’ve done more- “.

“Chloe.” 

The sound of her first name had her raising her head hesitantly to look at her partner. His face was dirty and the skin looked raw and sore, yet his eyes peered out at her, tender as ever. He reached out and took her wrists into his hands, circling them gently and drawing her in towards him.

“Please listen to me. I don’t blame you for anything that has happened. My kidnapping was the crime of a being you would never have been able to apprehend. You know I never lie. Especially to you.” His hands raised to stroke her cheek tenderly. “My word is my bond.”

At this, Chloe’s lips upturned, and she leaned in to lay her head gently on Lucifer’s chest. Despite the dirt and sand all over him, she breathed in and could smell the underlying musky smell that clung to him. His arms came up to hold her in a sweet embrace, and they sat, savoring being together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! What do you think of Chloe's reaction to finding out the truth about Lucifer's disappearance?
> 
> Leave prompts in the comments, and I will try and get to as many as I can over the next few weeks.


End file.
